Alistia
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Jack and The Doctor are on a vacation planet, but when The Doctor has a bad dream, will Jack be more than a dear friend. WARNING: HEAVY YAOI


The Doctor flipped a couple of switches on the TARDIS consol, sending then towards the vacation planet of Alistia. Both Jack and The Doctor held on tightly as the TARDIS hurtled through the vortex. And then, it stopped. They stepped out of the blue 1951 police box and into the blazing sun.

Both of them were blinded for a second, but walked to a grand hotel. The Doctor wormed his way into a room for them easily. While on the elevator, The Doctor explained to Jack the geography of the planet. Jack listened with one ear while keeping his eye on a blonde, handsome man. Unfortunately, his hand was loosely clasped with a towering, pale, black haired man. _Damn. Oh well._ Jack mentally shrugged and paid more attention to The Doctor.

"Ninety percent of the planet is ocean," he explained. "And the original species were fish-people." Jack sighed a little bit, thankful for the quiet. 'Ting' of the elevator as they reache their floor.

The Doctor slid the key card into the door, and opened it. Inside, there was a queen sized bed and a small verandah. To the left was a bathroom and to the right was a closet. The Doctor took off his trench coat, putting it on the side of the bed Jack hadn't claimed. The Time Lord looked around.

"I'm going swimming," Jack announced, knowing that The TARDIS wardrobe had a bathing suit to fit him _somewhere._

Jack paddled around the water, being gently thrown about by the waves. He watched people out of the corner of his eyes. He spotted the tall black haired man and his shorter blonde play around in the water, but decided not to go over. Small children happily played in the shallows, their parents tensed in case they fell over. Then, Jack Harkness just had to freeze. He saw something completely shocking. The doctor was standing at the shoreline, his hands in his swim trunk's pockets. He looked very unsure of himself, as if doubting his ability to swim. Which was… unusual and _very_ odd. But Jack was distracted by something else, below the neck.

The Doctor was pale—Jack expected that—but muscled in a way that wasn't bulky. The Time Lord had a small smattering of chestnut hair across his chest with a little ghost of brown from under his trunks to his belly button. Jack smiled. Gods, the man was gorgeous. Slowly, the Time Lord waded out into the water and swam over to Jack.

"I haven't been swimming in years." Jack laughed, remembering what he had witnessed a couple of seconds ago and the expression on the old man's face.

"Neither have I," he responded.

They came back from swimming hours later, worn out and starving. Jack had brought some money with him, and so ordered room service. The handsome man who brought the food was tipped with a quick kiss, and paid for their dinner. They ate quickly.

"There are bedrooms in the TARDIS, right?" Jack asked, taking off his bathing suit and putting on his pants.

"Yes, why? I don't want you bringing anyone into the TARDIS mind you." Jack laughed.

"Of course not, Doctor. I was just wondering why we're not sleeping in there."

"Because we need a change."

It was getting late, and The Doctor and Jack turned off the lights to go to sleep. Jack lay there, hearing The Doctor's breathing even out. Both of them were shirtless, lying on opposite sides of the bed. It was mildly humid, and a little bit too hot for covers. The Doctor was lying on his back. Slowly, Jack reached out, but pulled his hand immediately away as he heard The Doctor cry out in what seemed to be agony. At first, he made a couple of sounds, and then started to name all of his companions in order. "Susan! Ian, Barbara… Zoë, Steven!" The list went on. "Rose! Jack! Rickey, Donna, Martha, Astrid!" He whispered finally. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack put his hand on The Doctor's shoulder gently.

"Doctor," Jack whispered.

"Jack." They looked at each other, and Jack smoothed out the time Lord's hair the best that he could. Jack suddenly felt the urge to kiss The Doctor. So, he did. At first, he felt a slight resistance, and then he felt The Doctor kissing him back. It was a gently, innocent Kiss. Then, it unfolded into a more passionate kiss with the Doctor's hand in Jack's hair. They rolled around a little bit until they landed with Jack on top. The Doctor gently fondled Jack's shaved chest, catching Jack's nipple between his fingers. Jack mewled with pleasure, and kissed The Doctor once more. The Doctor flipped them over again, kissing and sucking his way down Jack's perfect, hairless body. Soon, he reached Jack's waist. Cautiously, he opened Jack's pants and slipped them down, finding the fact that the "Captain of the Innuendo Squad" wasn't wearing any boxers or briefs. Slowly, The Doctor took Jack into his mouth, suckling gently. Jack mewled again, running his hands through The Doctor's hair. The Time Lord brought Jack nearly to the edge, and let him go with a small 'pop.' Jack looked at the other shirtless man, trying to get his breath back. He closed and opened his mouth a couple of times.

The Doctor pulled himself up and kissed Jack as soon as he got his breath back.

"Doctor," Jack whispered against the Doctor's lips. "You know what I want." The Doctor frowned slightly, and silenced Jack with another kiss. The Doctor hadn't ever had anyone so… forward. While they were kissing, Jack's hands massaged their way down The Doctor's back, and then trailed around The Doctor's thin hips until they reached his pant's zipper and button. Jack made quick work of them, and pushed The Doctor's pants down as far as he could. The Doctor pushed the rest of them off, and then they were both naked, in a bed, their temperature and the humidity rising. Jack smiled, kissing The Doctor roughly, and taking the other male into his experienced hands.

The time Lord's body shuddered and he rocked his hips forward. His unused organ finally was overjoyed having some contact other than The Doctor's occasional frustrated hands for a quick release every hundred years or so. Jack eagerly sucked on the fingers The Doctor put at his mouth. After they were wet, The Doctor put them at Jack's entrance, pushing one in, and loosening Jack as much as possible. And then another, and another. Then, the fullness was gone, and The Doctor had spit on his hand, rubbing his hand underneath Jack's own, slickening his organ.

Suddenly, Jack was on top, straddling The Doctor's lithe frame. Jack Harkness leaned down, and caught The Doctor's lips. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto The Doctor. And was filled almost to the brim. As much as Jack had ever held. It compared almost to Ianto, who was a very gifted man. But so was The Doctor. Maybe Ianto was almost smaller. At that moment, it didn't particularly matter. All that mattered at that time is that The Doctor was inside, and it felt as though he was burning up.

Gingerly, The Doctor placed his hands on Jack's thighs, and moaned. Although he wasn't the slickest, Jack was the hottest, tightest person he had ever been inside. Then he started to move, making the sensation that they were sharing all the much better. They cried out each other's names, and clasped hands, using their other to pump Jack.

Their climax came quick and hard, both of them moaning together loudly. Neither of them particularly cared if anyone in the resort heard their sexual noises. Jack collapsed next to The Doctor, smiling happily into his pillow. The Doctor looked at all of the white sticky stuff on Jack's ass and his own stomach. "Did we really ejaculate this much?" Jack chuckled.

"It was good, yeah."

"I'm taking a shower," The Doctor said, standing up and walking (stumbling) into the bathroom. Jack smiled, following after

He was a good lover, after all. After the shower, they collapsed into the bed, and slept in each other's arms till next morning.

They sat in the TARDIS, The Doctor deciding where to go next.

"We should watch the Battle of Thermopylae," Jack suggested.

"Nah. Been there before, boring." The Doctor thought for a second. "I know." And The Doctor gave Jack the smile he used to reserve for Rose. Jack smiled back. The Gallifreyan switched a couple of switches on The TARDIS consol. "Allons y."

Fin


End file.
